Life Through My Eyes
by Pussycat101
Summary: Alison Goodfellow never thought much about her life until it started to unravel. When a book is left on her desk, she, along with her sister, will learn that there's much more that meets the eyes and discover a secret hidden for years. Rated T for safety.
1. The Journal

**Hey y'all! Pussycat101 here giving you the first chapter of my brand new story 'Life Through My Eyes' or that's what it will be called 'till I think of something better. I'm open for suggestions!**

**Summary: Alison Goodfellow never thought much about her life until it started to unravel. When a book is left on her desk, she, along with her sister, will learn that there's much more that meets the eyes and discover a secret hidden for years. Rated T for safety.**

**So yeah, Puck and Sabrina have 2 kids, they find something that leads them to their parents past; the usual. Well, I hope y'all enjoy this story and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Am I a guy? No. Do I own 'The Sisters Grimm'? Ye-No. :(**

* * *

_I still can't believe my mom made me get this journal. I mean, no offense, but you're not exactly cool. What would I write in you anyway? Why, look at the weather! OMG, I broke a nail! Those don't sound like me. I would, like, never break a nail or say OMG or use the word li- I did. Crap._

_Okay, enough of my rants. They're kinda pointless. Trust me. Well, I figure I should introduce myself. My name is Alison and I'm 14. Boring info, I know. I guess if I'm suppose to write in you I better tell you about myself. I have a sister named Emma, a mom named Sabrina, and a dad named Robin, but everyone calls him Puck cause he likes some old story with a character called Puck in it I think. Or he likes hockey. How should I know? I also have 2 dogs; Bono and Edge. Well, they aren't mine, but they're my parents. So kinda the same thing, right?_

_Anyway, I guess that's about my family. As for me, well I'm awesome, cool, an-_

"Alison," a steamed voice spoke. Alison peered up, her light curls fell down, and her eyes were wide with feigned innocence.

"Your diary," Her teacher, Mr. Bell, boomed, his hand held out.

"It's a journal," she mumbled. "Not a diary."

"Call it what you want, but you may have it after class." He slipped it inside his coat pocket, and placed a smirk on his face. "Now, back to algebra."

_**-L.T.M.E.-**_

"Man that's cold," Alison looked up from her locker and laid eyes on Missy Jones, her closest friend. "Humiliating you like that? He deserves some shaving cream in his desk."

"Not now Missy," Alison mumbled, jamming her binder in the small space.

"Really? There's no way I'm gonna vote for him. He so doesn't deserve 'Teacher of the Year'. Miss Kay on the other hand…" Miss droned on.

Alison sighed, and slammed her locker shut. "Well it doesn't matter anymore 'cause I have it right here," she held it up, rolled her eyes, and started off to her next class.

Missy hurried over to catch up with Alison, her dark waves fluttering behind her. "Why do you have it anyway?"

"My mom."

"Your… your… mom?"

"Yeah my mom," Alison replied, pushing trhough the mob of students. " She thinks this time in my life will give me memories of things I should know."

"That's a bunch of crap."

"I know, right?" she chuckled.

The kids were filling into their classes, leaving the 2 friends to do the same.

"See you after class?" Missy asked.

Alison gave her bestie a toothy grin, "Totally."

* * *

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe so? **


	2. Freedom

**Oh my gosh! Thank you all for all the comments!**

**lovelylamb1999 : Oh, thanks! Yeah, this chapter and the first are gonna be a little short, but they are just fillers. In a chapter or two they were be longer.**

** Krys and Mel: I won't include what happened in the book sense that is copyrighted, but I'll put in what happened before and after it.**

**Once again, thank you all!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own it! Well, at least the last book…**

* * *

"Freedom!" Alison cheered, throwing her hands up in the air. Missy was beside her, along with a curly red-head. The red-head was Jenna; A jock who can't stand princess stuff.

"Don't I know it!" Jenna chimed in, a grin on her fair face.

Missy grinned and pulled her hair back in a green ponytail holder. "Just wait till next year. High school baby!"

Alison stopped dead in tracks, a look of worry on her face.

"Ally?" Jenna asked. "What is it?"

"Oh no," Alison mumbled. "No, no, no!"

"What?" Missy cried, the two hurried over to their friend.

"I forgot I need to pick Emma up!" Alison buried her head in her hands. "My parents made me. If I don't…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence. Not getting her sister would mean she would get grounded. Again.

Turning her back on her friends she started to run quickly down the sidewalk. "Text me later! Gotta run!" she yelled to them.

She couldn't hear any footsteps, so she started going even faster just to get out of there. Despite the fact that Alison was allowed to walk home alone, every Friday Emma got out an hour early (when Alison got out, leaving) Alison to get her sister.

The run to her sister's school wasn't too far; it was the lights and odd looks that drove Alison crazy. Thankfully, she was soon in eyesight of her sister's school and bolted in. Sitting on a bench was her sister, Emma.

Emma was a petite little thing; short, curly blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a staute of 4'3. Compared to everyone else in her family, she was a mouse. Her personality, though, spoke more than she needed to. Bubbly and kind, Emma would be characterized as being a peacemaker, but it was anything but the truth. She fought with Alison all day and all night, and almost always got sent to the office.

As Alison approached her she heard her sister remark; "Nice of you to finally show up."

"Nice of you to be so thankful," Alison snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "Now," she raised her eyebrows and turned around. "Let's go."

Behind her a voice sharp voice spoke up. "No."

Alison spun around on her heels and faced her younger sister. "What?"

"No," Emma repeated.

"Why?" Alison cried, throwing her hands up. "I ran over here to get you, yet you don't want to go. Besides, it's freakin' Friday!"

"Say you're sorry."

"WHAT?"

Emma stood up and glared at her sister. "You're a…a…" she stammered, her finger pointed at her sister. "Jerkazoid. Yeah, a jerkazoid!" she smirked and let her words sink in.

"Fine!" Alison cried, and turned around. "You can take the bus home by yourself."

She started walking away when she heard distant steps and a cry of "You win!"

* * *

**Short? Yeah. Don't worry it will get longer soon. Hope y'all enjoyed it! Now to math homework...**


	3. Mirror Me

_**AN/ Yeah! I'm back! This is longer and will end at a certain spot… Hehe. **_

_**Once again, thank you all who comment and review. If you don't, well please! **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me? Own 'The Sisters Grimm? Oh you shouldn't have, bu- Wait, you didn't? Darn.**_

* * *

"I can't believe you threatened to make me take the… the…BUS!" Emma howled, glaring at her sister.

"Well think again sister!" Alison retorted, rolling her light blue eyes.

"You are horrid! A monster! Like I'm gonna stand for thi- OMG!" Emma, who moments earlier was steaming at her sister, started jumping up and down. "Look!"

Across the street from where the two stood was a sign.

"Cozy Corners; Coming soon. What's Cozy Corners?" Alison thought out loud, her eyebrows crinkling.

"Maybe a mall or somethin' like that," Emma replied.

"What a second… You know what this means, right?" Alison asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh no… Not Mr. P's farm!" Emma cried in disbelief. "No!"

Mr. P was their middle-age neighbor who owned a small farm that was well-known around these parts. He was nice to the girls and would come over every once in a while.

You see, the Goodfellows lived in an old farm house 20 minutes from town. Every morning the girls walked down their school bus stop and took the bus to school. In the afternoon they took a public bus; it cost more, but they didn't have wild kids. Other times they just walked.

"I can't believe it," Emma said, gripping her head. "Why us? Why?"

Alison shook the feeling and grabbed her sister's arm. "It's just a dusty old farm. Let's go home."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but seeing the defeated look on her sister's face made her close her mouth and follow her home.

_**-L.T.M.E.-**_

"We're home!" Alison yelled, hanging her jacket up.

"I'm down here!" a woman's voice rang through the house.

Emma smiled and ran into the kitchen. Alison followed, dumping her bag by her boots and made her way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was big; a sink, some tables, chairs, an oven, a fridge and a freezer, and more than she could count. Her mother loved to cook for them food like pizza, hotdogs, and other typical food. Alison oftener protested, claiming the food was too 'normal' for her freaky family, but her mom always laughed at that. She gave up a few years ago, knowing unless her parents became crazier than they already were she would eat normal food.

To the left of the kitchen, by the fridge, there was a door propped open, leading down to the basement. There was a storage room, a kid room, the laundry room, and a bathroom down under. Emma often planted herself on the couch watching TV 'till midnight and didn't come upstairs until the morning.

Emma grinned and hopped down the steps while Alison filed behind her in an orderly fashion. She knew her mom would be doing some laundry or something and didn't want to get wrapped up into helping.

Unfortunately for Alison she was right. Her mother, around the age of 40, was standing in the middle of the laundry room, assessing the machines.

"We should probably get a new one…" she mumbled to herself, rubbing her hands together. She then turned around and smiled when she saw the two girls.

"Hey mom!" Emma sang, running into her mother's arms.

Her mom chuckled, her dirty-blonde hair dancing in the dusty basement. "Good afternoon girls. How was your day?"

Alison got the first word there; she knew if she didn't she'd have to wait an hour before telling her mom. "Good. Mr. Bell took my journal during class." Almost immediately she hated herself for telling her mom that.

"Why?" The question was asked and no one, not even cranky Alison, would ever lie to her mom.

"Well…um… you know, I think I'm gonna go upstairs."

And so she did.

_**-L.T.M.E.-**_

It was about an hour later and Alison was ready for the weekend. For starters her mom was outside, possibly relaxing, and her sister was in her room. Her dad wasn't home yet and until then Alison could get away without doing her homework.

Smiling, Alison strolled into the bathroom. Pulling her iPhone out she smirked, wondering when the new one would come out. While her family wasn't rich, her dad worked at some fancy place and her mom worked with the mayor, her dad made a point to buy the latest technology. Everything from phones to laptops, even outdated TVs, they owed. For some odd reason her dad found this all so interesting. Whenever they got something, like a new TV, he would watch it for hours. He was always half paying attention, half figuring out how it worked. It was odd, yet useful in some situations.

Her phone indicated a text from Mr. Parker Lee; Alison's on-off boyfriend.

**To Alison:**

**Wanna go play basketball Sunday with the guys?**

Alison smiled. _It's so sweet he invited me. Aww! _The thoughts raced in her head, and she was about to reply when she felt a sudden pain in her back.

Setting her phone down she began to rub it, noticing something odd. It felt like something small was there. No, not there. Coming. It was like it was coming out of her.

Slightly worried she turned around, pulled her pocket mirror out, and got a good reflection of her back.

The mirror fell to the floor, not breaking though, and Alison froze. She put her hand back on her back and felt the area. Her thoughts confirmed she did only one thing she could do…

She screamed.

* * *

_**There. Done. Well it's late and I'm loggin' off. Night!**_


	4. Finding Out

_**AN/ **_

_**EEK! I am so, so, SO sorry for the delay. Finals, state testing, so many things have come up! So once again I am sorry.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**...Do I really need to?**_

_**Okay y'all, so this is the big chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Allie, open the door!" Her middle-aged mother's voice slipped almost silently through the doors, yet her words didn't end the screams Alison produced.

Alison knelled down on the cold floor in her bathroom, tearing threatening to spill. Her back was tingling, hurting even, and she could do nothing else except turn around and face the door.

"She's probably just got a zit, Mom," Her younger sister, Emma, spoke knowingly. "You know how dramatic she can be."

Alison glared at the door, and kept screaming in hope that they would pick the lock or something. Just not leave her alone. Anything but that.

"Alison! I'm coming in right now!" Her mother yelled, and much to Alison's surprise the door flew open. Her mom had a worried look while her sister was dumbfounded.

"Wow! You have to teach me how to do that!" Emma cried with joy.

Alison made eye contact with her mother as she entered and said, "What? What happened?"

"Mom. I need you," Alison spoke.

Her mom looked around, stuffed something in her pocket, then spoke, "What is it, honey?"

"It's horrible!" were the first words out of Alison's mouth. She wasn't sure why, but they were the ones that spilled out.

"Did Parker breakup with you again?" Emma asked, putting emphasis on the word 'again'.

Their mom snapped at Emma, then bent down next to Allie. "And Allie, stop crying and tell me what's wrong!"

Allie noted that she sounded panicked, so she slowly turned her back on her mom. The pain started increasing, and she felt the popping sensation continue until…

Alison was hovered in mid-air, her arms and legs banging into the ceiling. Below her, Emma yelled, "That's no zit!"

"Mom!" Alison cried, "What's going on?"

"Honey I know you are a little freaked out right now-"Her mom responded.

"A LITTLE? I'm turning into a bug!" was her daughter's public outcry.

"I bet you're going to grow pinchers next," Emma replied, leaving Alison feeling tears sting her eyes.

"You're not turning into a bug? Now both of you calm down. I promise everything is going to be fine your father will be home soon from the castle and-"Alison's mom was interrupted by the two girls who cried out,

"The castle?"

"He'll be able to tell you what you are" The sentence her mother spoke left Alison uneasy. If she wasn't human, what was she?

"What am I?"

"You're a fairy princess," was the cringe worthy answer given by the girl's mother.

"I don't want to be a fairy princess!" Alison countered, bursting into tears and continuing to bang into the ceiling.

"Wait, if she's a fairy princess that means I'm one, too, right?" Emma asked, and once she recovered a nod she started to tap dance, "OMG!"

"Girls, I need to tell you some things about our family." Their mother calmly said," "Have you ever heard if the Brother Grimm?


	5. Ceiling Kicking And All

**AN/ Hey y'all! Sorry for the dealy; A lot of stuff came up! Here's the next somewhat sort chapter. But before… REPLY TIME!**

**Lovelylamb1999- Hmm…I didn't think of that. You know, I might use it. Thanks!**

**Silkmouse- Aww, thanks! I will too! Just give me time.**

**Citizenofwhoville123- Once again, thanks!**

**Krys and Mel- Thanks! Yeah, I chose her P.O.V because her life changes in the end of book 9. Plus, she seems awesome! With Puck I figured he'd be obsessed over everything out there. If he was amazed by a TV he would be in love with iPhones!**

**The Mystery Keeper- Yup. Their personality was mentioned as well, but as for looks I went with my imagination!**

**Thanks to all who review! I love it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**_Dear Santa,_**

**_All I want for Christmas is The Sisters Grimm! May I have it?_**

**_-Emily_**

**_Dear Emily,_**

**_No._**

**_-Santa. _**

**Shoot.**

* * *

"Brother Grimm?" Alison cried, giving her mom a look of pure confusion. You know that rare moment in your life when you think someone you care about has gone insane? Yeah, well this is that moment.

"What about them?" Emma asked her navy eyes wide in wonder.

"Well… the stories they wrote were real," her mom confessed.

"Huh?"

"That was my reaction too, but it's true. When I was about Emma's age, maybe a bit younger, my parents went missing. Your Aunt Daphne and I were left all alone and we shipped from crazies to crazies until they brought us to our Granny Relda," she explained calmly.

"Who?" The sisters exchanged a look of annoyance for they never spoke at the same time. As they say in stories; there's a first time for everything.

"Your great grandma. I didn't think she really was our grandmother at first, because your grandparents-my parents- told us she was dead. We soon learned she wasn't and the town she inhabited was full of fairytale characters called EverAfters. We met a few including Alison's godmother Red, and your father."

"Dad?" Emma questioned, raising her eyebrows. "What's he?"

"A fairy prince."

"That's-" Alison started, but was soon cut off.

"AWESOME! We are royalty? I knew it! I knew it!" Emma exclaimed, her heart set on her childhood dream.

"No. It's lame. My friends will die once they find out I'm a…a…PRINCESS!" She spoke the last word with disdain.

"They won't because they won't know," Sabrina informed. "It's a secret, and until you learn how to work with your wings you two will be staying home. Nothing social."

"WHAT?" This was the part that shocked Alison the most. "But I have a dat- I mean I'm going to hang out with Parker Sunday."

_I never should have said that, _Alison realized as soon as Emma started to sing.

"ALISON AND PARKER SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Can it you brat!" Alison replied, kicking the ceiling.

"Alison…"

"Mom…"

"Okay, so now what?" Emma wondered out loud.

_Good thing to wonder too. _Alison thought_. I was thinking that same thing too, little mind reader!_

"Your dad will take that role. When he gets home from the castle."

"…Okay. Its official; nothing else can surprise me."

As soon as the words were out, Alison regretted it. If life was anything like TV shows something was bound to happen. So maybe that's why Alison wasn't surprised when Emma sneezed and flew up into the ceiling.

"What was that?"

"That my children is a very long a complicated story for another day. In the meantime-Oh look! Your dad's home!"

She hurried down to let Alison think. _Yup, just your typical teenage convo. Ceiling kicking and all. _


End file.
